


Lost and Found

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Death, Mother's Day, for a given value of child I guess, violence that is hopefully not graphic enough to warrant the archive warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: A mother is a mother, no matter what.Just a short little thing for Mother's Day.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Gahahahahaha so I have headcanons in regards to Cubone and Kangaskhan feel free to ask me about them later if you wish  
> Also I love the SOS feature in Sun/Moon/US/UM that was a bit of inspiration for this

Grieving for a loved one was painful. It was even more so when it was but a baby. 

Kangaskhan remained where she was sitting, in front of her little one's grave. Even after the others of her species had long since left her alone, still she kept her spot at the front of the large stone marking the baby's grave. The tears kept dripping from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the fresh dirt. 

If she'd only known just how much danger her child would have been in. She'd looked away for only about a minute, but apparently it was a minute too long. By the time she'd been alerted to the predator's presence (from her baby's cries of pain, no less), it'd been too late. Then Kangaskhan had the unpleasant task of burying her child's remains. 

"'Skhaaaaaan..." She uttered out, in the low, plaintive octave that could only be reached by a bereaved mother. Her moaning then stretched into pained sobbing. She was so taken by the pain of loss, she didn't even care if the others of her species saw or heard her.

Her heart ached, and her pouch was but a loose flap of skin. It seemed nothing could reach her now. 

No sooner did Kangaskhan pause in her wailing, did she hear something else; it was coming towards her, in fact. The sounds of a little one in extreme distress, followed by ugly squawking. 

Unsteadily getting to her feet, Kangaskhan stumbled away to hide and see what was wrong. 

...

"Cu! Cu!" 

If only its mother could be here to protect it now. But she wasn't; the poor thing was left to fend for itself against the vicious creatures attacking it. It didn't even have its bone club to defend and fight back with. 

Cubone tried all it could to outrun the Mandibuzz: However, its legs were simply too short to keep much of a distance. It could practically feel them at its heels. 

To its horror, Cubone tripped over a tree root, falling flat onto the ground; almost immediately, the Mandibuzz were on it, pecking at it mercilessly. Attempting to protect itself with its little arms did little to no good.

Their beaks stabbed into its skin, and their talons dug into the flesh, causing an unbearable amount of pain. Their shrill cries were none too pleasant to listen to, either. 

Just as Cubone was about to give in to the awful birds and their voracious appetites, though, it heard a loud bellowing shout. Hazarding a peek, it saw another Pokemon charging towards the Mandibuzz. 

"Kanga- ** _s_ _khaaaaaannnn_**!" She was clearly enraged at what she'd just seen; almost immediately, Cubone felt the Mandibuzz let go and try to get away. 

Their escape attempts were quickly rendered futile; Kangaskhan had managed to grab ahold of one of them by the legs and swung it to the ground. The unlucky Mandibuzz was then subjected to a most savage beatdown, one that spurned its fellows into at least trying to get her to stop. 

Getting to its feet, Cubone stumbled away and hid behind the nearest large rock. From there, it watched as the remaining Mandibuzz were swiped and clawed at, with Kangaskhan roaring at them the whole time they tried pecking at her. A couple of feet way, the first Mandibuzz lay in a broken mess, many of its feathers laying about it. 

Cubone actually had to look away when Kangaskhan grabbed another Mandibuzz, this time by its neck, and proceeded to use it as a makeshift club against the others. Her face and arms were scratched up badly, but still she kept going. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the Mandibuzz finally stopped with their assault. As quickly as they could, they all took a hold of their fallen member and flew away as quickly as possible. 

...

Once Kangaskhan was certain that the birds wouldn't come back, she fell to her knees, grabbing her head as if she'd been made woozy by the commotion.

It was then that Cubone ran out from behind its hiding place, after peeking back out to see if the coast was clear. It quickly padded over to Kangaskhan, immediately fearful of how much damage she'd probably taken. 

"Cubone? Cu?" It took hold of one of her arms, tugging at it. 

"Kanga...skhan?" Cubone was confused at her asking if it were alright, when in fact it looked as if she'd sustained even more wounds than it did. 

"Cuuu..." It pulled away, looking as though it were about to cry. 

Cubone then looked over at the large rock it'd been hiding behind. Kangaskhan glanced over at it, as well, her face falling when she did. 

"'Skhan, Kangaskhan..." The tone of her voice told Cubone all it needed to know what that rock's purpose was for. Hearing her so sad drove it to walk back to her and hold her arm again. 

It was uncertain what took over Kangaskhan at that moment; perhaps it was her remaining maternal instinct. Maybe that had also awakened when fighting off the Mandibuzz. But whatever it was, she was grateful for it. 

Speaking gently to it, Kangaskhan learned that Cubone was an orphan, its mother having been killed in a horrible way. Not only that, but it had no place to truly call home; this search for said home was what got it found by the Mandibuzz, causing the horrific events from earlier. 

With as much care as she could muster in her state, Kangaskhan picked Cubone up and held it close. 

"Kanga Kangaskhan, 'Skhan, Kanga?" Cubone's eyes lit up when it realized she was asking it to live with her. Right away, it eagerly nodded. Kangaskhan then set it into her pouch, and made her way back to her species. 

...

After she'd returned, Kangaskhan told the rest of her kind of the events that transpired, and why a Cubone was in her pouch. Apparently, they were all touched and moved by the stories, so all of them made an agreement:

From this day forward, if a Kangaskhan is made aware of a lost Cubone, she is allowed to adopt and raise it as her own, provided the Cubone agrees. In fact, all Kangaskhan pledged to protect all Cubone in any which way they could. 

That is why today, when a Cubone calls for help, it is possible for a Kangaskhan to appear, ready to protect one she thinks of as her own. 


End file.
